


Happy hour

by Ineffable_loneliness



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Depressed Crowley, Depression, Fallen, Holy Water, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_loneliness/pseuds/Ineffable_loneliness
Summary: What if Hastur and Ligur never went to collect Crowley...instead they went to Aziraphale and told him to stay away from Crowley or else they would kill him. Aziraphale takes this option so he doesn't hurt them he ignores Crowley for weeks until he can't take it anymore and visits his flat only to see Crowley about to down the thermos of holy water.





	Happy hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on Ao3 so if you like it please let me know!

Aziraphale-

Azriaphale knew he shouldn't have listened to their offer but he knew he had to keep Crowley safe even if it hurt him a little in the process. He stopped answering his calls and inviting him out to lunch. Slowly but it still hurt it was letting go of a part of him. This went on for weeks and Azirphale couldn't take it anymore! He loved him and believed Crowley deserved to know as such. Aziraphale went out of his shop and headed towards Crowley's flat.

Crowley-

It's been weeks since He's seen Aziraphale Crowley thinks to himself “if he doesn't love me then why doesn't he just tell me instead of torturing me” the voices in his head grow louder with each passing day without his angel.   
‘He gave you holy water because he doesn't want you’   
‘Just face it you're just a slimy demon’  
‘NO ONE LOVES YOU’  
‘DIE’  
‘YOU HAVE A THERMOS FULL OF YOUR ONE SUICIDE PILL! GIVEN TO YOU BY THE ANGEL WHY NOT USE IT’   
Crowley broke he scratched at his skin and picked at his scalp leaving his whole body bloody and broken. He threw his mugs and angst the ground and slammed down the empty bottles. Crowley still took care of his plants no longer shouting at them or even talking to them. One by one the plants died the spots grew and the leaving withered. He stepped on the glass and whimpered as the shards went through his feet. Ever so often he would pluck out his feathers making them bleed or grab one of the shards and run the across his arms and thighs and maybe even stomach if he was feeling suicidal which was most of the time. He had finally given up he carefully picked up the tartan thermos and poured it into the last remaining cup he had given to him by his precious angel. Crowley slowly put the cup up to his lips when someone all to familiar screamed. He dropped the cup and heard it Shatter as the holy water spilled onto his feet his fell out of the chair in agony and screamed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Aziraphale-

He watched as the glass touched his lips before he screamed causing Crowley to drop the cup onto his feet. Azirphale couldn't hear his own pleads over Crowley's screams 

He ran up to Crowley and put his head in his lap stroking his soft red hair while attempting to heal the fallen ones burns. Thankfully he had managed to heal the wounds before they got to bad. All at once Crowley shot up and scrambled out of the angels arms.

“Aziraphale?” He whimpered our

“I'm right here Crowley no please tell me what you were thinking trying to do such a thing” Azirphale said his voice breaking through tears.

“I missed you I thought you didn't love me...the voi-voices they screamed at me and I couldn-nt take it anymore. Please don't leave me again” he begged crying into his angels arms.

Aziraphales heart shattered at just how hopeless the demon sounded

He pulled the damaged boy into his arms and wiped the tears from his face before whispering “I'll never leave you again”

“What else did you do love” he asked sadly

Crowley gently pulled up his sleeves to show a mass amount of red marks and deep wounds all over his arms then he moved on to show the angel his thighs and stomach before he undid his wings with shame. He looked away as Azirapahle healed all of his lovers wounds kissing each one that left a nasty scar.

“My dear I would like you to come home with me for a while just so I can guarantee your safety”

Crowley has no strength left in him to argue as he picked himself up off the floor

“Zira?”

“Yes dear?”

“Why did you leave me?”

“Crowley dear it was awful these demons came into my shop and said if I didn't leave you they would kill you”

“Hastur and Ligur?” He mumbled out

“I do believe so dear” 

Azirphale held his demons hand as they walked to the bookshop or now what is to be home.


End file.
